farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Vaas Montenegro
Vaas Montenegro is the secondary antagonist of ''Far Cry 3'' and is the poster character for the game, being featured in numerous promotional materials. Biography The Insanity Monologue " ''Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is? Insanity is doing the exact... same fucking thing... over and over again, expecting... shit to change. That... is crazy; but the first time somebody told me that...I dunno, I thought they were bullshitting me, so boom - I shot him. The thing is, okay... He was right. And then I started seeing: everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked, all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing... over and over and over and over again thinking: "This time, it's gonna be different; no, no, no, no, no, please... This time it's gonna be different." ...I am sorry, I don't like the way- crate aside violently, his agitation towards [[Jason Brody] is visibly growing] -you are looking at me... Okay, do you have a fucking problem in your head? '''Do you think I am bullshitting you? Do you think I am lying? Fuck you! Okay? FUCK. YOU! '''It's okay, man. I'm gonna chill, hermano. I'm gonna chill... The thing is... alright, the thing is: I killed you once already... and it's not like ''I am fucking crazy. It's okay... It's like water under the bridge. Did I ever tell you the definition... of insanity?" Far Cry 3 During Jason and his friend’s trip in Bangkok, they hear about an island where you "can do anything" from Doug, the nightclub DJ that works as a spotter for Vaas. They then decided to do a blind skydive over Rook island. When they landed, they are soon captured by Vaas and his pirates. While Jason and his older brother Grant are tied up, Vaas tells how he is going to ransom them for large amounts of money from their parents. It is revealed later that even after receiving the ransom money, Vaas was going to sell them all anyway to make more money. After Jason and Grant escape, and make plans to save everyone, Vaas shoots Grant in the neck, killing him. Vaas decides that instead of killing Jason, he lets him run. This would later be his undoing. While on his campaign to save his friends, Jason learns that Vaas is keeping Liza Snow hostage personally, as a way to make Jason come to him. When Jason assaults a slave prison that is said to hold Liza, he is knocked out and captured by Vaas. When he wakes, he, Liza and Oliver are tied up in chairs in an old abandoned building, while Vaas is pouring and covering them in gasoline. He then sets fire to the building and leaves Jason and Liza to die, but he takes Oliver with him. They escape just as the building is engulfed in flames and collapses on itself. After being given a mission by Citra to save some of her warriors, Jason is ambushed by Vaas again, opening a truck that he believed to house the capture warriors. Vaas then ties Jason to a cinder block and kicks him into a deep river bed, intending to drown him. Jason escapes, then proceeds to kill more of Vaas’ men to acquire a helicopter and escape. After the helicopter is shot down by an RPG, Vaas comes up to Jason and shoots him point-blank in the chest. It is later shown that Jason survived the shot by way of a lighter, the same one Vaas tried to light him and Liza on fire with. After becoming intimate with Citra in her temple, Jason is finally given the task to kill Vaas at his compound, who is throwing a party in celebration of Jason’s “death”. Jason is lead to believe he is infiltrating the compound successfully, but is surprised when Vaas sounds the alarm and broadcasts that he knew Jason was coming. After fighting through all of his pirates, Jason stumbles into a larger warehouse looking to confront and kill Vaas once and for all.When he confronts Vaas in a similar dreamy state in which he confronted Hoyt and Buck, he plunges his knife into his chest, then repeats the process again and again till Vaas falls dead. In the last scene, when Jason collapses next to Vaas after the long fight, Vaas’ eyes look straight into Jason’s one more time before Jason wakes up. As Jason approaches Citra again, Vaas, or at least a voice in Jason's head that has taken the sound of his voice, says that she's going to make them a warrior, and that they are both fucked. Death It is believed by many that Vaas didn't die. There is, of course, more proof leading to his death than him surviving. There are several theories about Vaas still being alive though. However, when Jeffrey Yohalem was asked on Twitter, whether or not Vaas is dead, he confirmed his death, by responding with: "Sam and the privateers confirm Vaas's fate. What reason do you have to question them?" ''Jeffrey Yohalem on Twitter Trivia * He is voiced and motion captured by Canadian actor Michael Mando. *Vaas is featured in the "Far Cry Experience", a web-series promoting the game, where he terrorizes a celebrity who is filming a reality show/documentary. He is played in live-action by his voice actor, Michael Mando. *His name is possibly derived from the name Servaas, the Dutch form of the Latin name ''Servatius, derived from servatus ''meaning "saved, redeemed". *Vaas can also be a shortened form of the name "''Vaasco" which originates from the Iberian region in Europe- namely Spain and Portugual. *Some trailers and gameplay videos show Vaas with a large tribal tattoo on his right arm and shoulder, however in the final game release he has no tattoos. *It is unknown how, or even if Vaas acquired the ancient knife he used to send Jason into a hallucinatory state, due to the fact it is heavily guarded by Citra and Jason's mental state at the time, it is possible that the knife was a hallucination. *All the antagonists of Far Cry 3 are killed with a knife, including Vaas. This is due to Rakyat honor, which requires killing with a knife. *An interview with Michael Mando from G4TV revealed that when Michael went to audition for Ubisoft, Vaas did not actually exist. He originally auditioned for the character "Lupo" with features very similar to Vaas, but Mando ended up not getting the part. However, Ubisoft was so impressed by his performance that they decided to scrap "Lupo" altogether and give Mando the ultimate antagonist role: Vaas. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RY6bpf3Oy30 *Despite being the secondary antagonist, Vaas has more in-game time than Hoyt Volker. *Vaas has become an extremely popular character in the Far Cry franchise. *Vaas' insanity monologue is based on Albert Einstein's definition of insanity. *Vaas seems to be an avid fan of movies as he has made references to Bambi, Forrest Gump and mentioned that he is a fan of Christopher Mintz-Plasse having seen most of his movies, "even the shit ones". **He immediately refers to Christopher as "McLovin" indicating that Superbad may be his favourite. *He seems to be of a Spanish heritage, as he calls Jason Brody "hermano", which means brother in Spanish. **He doesn't refer to Citra as 'hermana' however, which means 'sister' in Spanish. *Originally the role of Vaas' was to be a huge, heavily scarred man called Bull who looked nothing like Vaas, but Mando's audition was so good they changed the character design to Pyro, who looked just like Vaas, but with the left side of his face and upper body badly burned. Mando's casting and performance led to more change's that eventually led to Vaas. *He is loved among the Far Cry community. Gallery Vaas2.jpg Farcry3 628961.jpg Far-cry3-vass-640 r640x400.jpg Tumblr meyabtVBSA1qj06c7o1 r1 500.png|Vaas Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonist Category:Rakyat